


就是不完整的布鲁米小片段但是要色一些

by 74lingcc



Series: brudami [7]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Damian Wayne, Other, brudami, little TalixDami, 不完整的小段子, 含有性暗示
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 全是坑





	就是不完整的布鲁米小片段但是要色一些

【brudami】布鲁米的小片段合集  
一旦达米安减少跟他上床的频率，布鲁斯就知道有问题了，他强制把小朋友压去床上脱掉衣服，就能发现他全身是伤，腹部那里是显眼紫红一片，还在生长的薄的皮把里面的烂肉包着流不出来，达米安被压得嘶了一声，像是做错什么一般沉默不说话。  
“是还没好吗。”  
在右肋那边有个纱布贴着，布鲁斯用牙齿把那块布咬下，嘴里全是酒精跟血的味道。他们是血是一样的味道。  
“我只是不小心。”  
达米安撇撇嘴，又皱着眉承受布鲁斯的伤口亲吻，他的父亲把舌头往伤口里面伸，达米安只觉得可怕又心惊。  
“对，所以呢。”  
“我给你承诺。”  
达米安抬头跟布鲁斯对视，他的嘴边是他的血。  
“好孩子。”  
成人低下头去给予奖励吻。

===============

早上起来大概这个样子，布鲁斯趴着睡觉，不耐烦的半醒半睡把自己撑起来，然后米米很艰难的从他胸口那里冒出个头，要把自己拔出来，拔到一半被按着头塞回去。  
“我晨勃了，帮帮我，达米安。”  
“>tt<”  
“反正你还没刷牙。”  
达米安不太情愿又有些害羞，他太小还不懂这种名为情趣的事情，小朋友按着成人的身体往下爬，被子里黑乎乎他也看不清，在摸到后纠结了下，还是把布鲁斯的东西往嘴里塞，他只能吞一半，他的喉咙还没长大。  
小米米脸上凶凶的含着，他没想到布鲁斯会突然掀开被子，现在他正趴在他大腿中间，两手捧着成人的器官在那里含着。  
“敬业点。”  
布鲁斯悠哉看着这个场景，达米安只好强迫自己舌头去动，要知道他的父亲教过他不少东西，就在昨晚。

==================

brudami

 

（全部都是乱写的注意）

 

第一次的时刻过于糟糕，他们没有回不去，蝙蝠侠与罗宾脱离了哥谭的地盘在越南的某个丛林里，他们掉落陷井，被注射毒品，但任务依旧是完成了。

“我能感觉到性瘾。”

达米安直接的用那个不对劲的形容词，他有抗药训练，但无法做到百分百的抵抗。

“我们不能做那个。”

布鲁斯在打颤，不全然是因为降温，他单纯的心跳过快导致的浑身痉挛。

“你能熬过去，达米安。”

他们都在熬，药物依赖，皮肤的疼痛，心脏不自然的频率，突然的低温，以及达米安对布鲁斯畸形的尊重，他对父亲没有多大的概念，伦理不存在刺客联盟的教育里，他只是难受，这里有第二个活人，不管对方是不是他父亲他都会需要。

“那你不能抱着我。”

这里温度在夜晚降低，火堆并不能带给多少温暖，达米安几次想要去亲吻布鲁斯，可他被束缚在蝙蝠侠的怀抱里。

“我只能抱着你，达米安，我不会允许你去伤害自己。”

那种渴望在脑子里不断的放大，达米安贪婪的想要接触布鲁斯，他只能通过放血来减少药物对他的控制，这个小孩满手的伤痕，布鲁斯不再允许这种行为了。

“操我吧，father，我真的要去找那头狼了。”

他们在三天前路过那群狼，达米安为此讥讽过他要去借些东西解下火。

他只是他需要被做什么，不然他的皮肤会持续的疼痛，大面积的神经痛，得不到的欲求折磨的不只有肉体，他的脑子为此积累着不满。

“你会后悔的。”

布鲁斯的眼睛开始放空，他在给自己宣读死刑。

“我从不后悔。”

达米安终于如愿以偿的吻上他的父亲。

（拉灯）

============

感觉米米还是太小了，我真的很rio的想他做完后会不会带点怀疑跟害怕去问布鲁斯他会不会怀孕，问了之后也觉得自己这个担心太傻了是不是被布鲁斯操傻了然后自己气自己。  
（我硬

================

布鲁米

（练习）  
（肉）

 

“你竟然不让我出去外面找妓女。”  
达米安觉得这简直不可理喻。  
“我们乱伦不意味可以滥交。”  
布鲁斯盯着他没有人伦的儿子，或许是因为达米安这种观念他们才能上床。  
“我长大了。”  
“被开苞不意味你有权利，达米安，我不会允许。”  
“为什么，嫉妒？”  
达米安想不通这种情绪。  
“你不能这样，布鲁斯，我以后还会迎娶塔利亚，或许你会再找个下贱的二奶…”  
达米安皱了皱眉头，好吧，他不开心了，就是这种意思？  
“我不会找。”  
布鲁斯摇摇头。  
“你会是我唯一的儿子。”  
达米安低着头还是很不快，但他还是把他的想法说出来了。  
“我知道，father，只是……我连上床都讨厌你的控制欲。”  
罗宾抬头数落蝙蝠侠。  
“我什么都做不出来，正如我跟你搭档时候你的各种否定，father，我很不开心。”  
“所以你就要找妓女发泄？”  
布鲁斯知道达米安不是这样的。  
“不是，是学习。”  
达米安说。  
“我太年轻了，什么也不懂。”  
他突然对布鲁斯命令：  
“所以这次你要给我练习！”  
练习什么，布鲁斯有的想笑。

* * *

=====================

小米米什么都很僵硬的跟爸爸做，他知道别的事情但是很生硬的做不出来，他很疑惑的问布鲁斯为什么会有感觉，这么瘦抱着不会舒服，布鲁斯回答是因为你太小了。  
“你果然神经有问题。”  
小神经病在对大神经病喊。

==================

【布鲁米）

（有点肉）

达米安没有打算拿他这个过于年轻的身体去绑住布鲁斯，因为他自己不喜欢这样还没成长的无力，他觉得布鲁斯也不会喜欢。他只是想去感受那种性征的巅峰。  
“太慢了。”  
达米安趴在布鲁斯上面，他没有看父亲的脸而是撑着他的胸膛，他喜欢成人的形状，那代表强大跟威慑，可达米安现在哪里都小，谁看他都不会害怕。  
“我什么时候才能长成你这样。”  
罗宾绿色的眼睛里全是贪婪，可布鲁斯愣住了。  
“你会长大的…你会…”  
他怎么也没梦过达米安长大的样子，布鲁斯害怕了。

==============

达米安杀了布鲁斯。  
这很简单，他也真的等待很久了，潘尼沃斯是平安老去，布鲁斯还在挑选继承人。  
他竟然还要挑选。达米安不高兴了。

那天他把尸体安顿在花园的第四个墓碑里，达米安穿上布鲁斯的衣服，可他觉得那是过大的舞裙，厚重，沉闷，这不是他的衣服。所以他自己设计了件，反正从小开始这些事情都是他自己一个人做的，他也不放心别人做。

现在他没有放心的人了，达米安高兴得再养一只猫，他还可以相信小动物，他会做很多壮丽伟大的事情，但那都会是他一个人，应该会很艰辛，可达米安等这个太久了。

（我还不如把他掐死在十岁复活的那一年）

===============

bru da mi

（哭哭）

达米安很少会诉说他的不安，可他现在被药得神智不清，在病床上难受得胡言乱语。  
“很不舒服…”  
他的确不舒服，他打斗受的伤还没好。  
“忍耐一下…”  
布鲁斯抓上他的手，达米安紧紧回应的快速让他更加不安，这个小孩平时很少会依靠别人的。  
“father？”  
那双大手似乎让达米安会想了什么。  
“father…”  
他又说话了，只是眼神依旧迷离。  
“拉斯古…你们…”  
缔造者，改造者，他的敌人们。  
“不…我好孤独…”  
上次的幻觉似乎也涌上来了，达米安哭泣的说着lonely，布鲁斯只好把他抱起来。  
“我在这里，达米安，你不孤独。”  
他一直以来都在承受着什么？  
“我没有想过隐藏…我有赎罪…”  
达米安在透露着别的布鲁斯不知道的事情，可他的父亲现在没有去探究的心思。  
“我原谅你，达米安。”  
他现在只想这个儿子安心睡去。  
“不！我不原谅你！布鲁斯！我嫉妒！”  
达米安突然睁开眼睛，里面全是恶毒。  
“你这该死的…该下地狱的…”  
他又哭了，这次哭得抽搐起来了。  
“你明明就没有这样抱过我…”  
达米安伤心死了，他似乎回去那段幽灵日子，他看到布鲁斯跟别人组建家庭，他抱着别人的儿子。  
“我被抛弃了…不…”  
达米安，耿耿于怀这个。

====================

brudami

（收心）

他们现在看上去很自由，达米安不被刺客联盟以及蝙蝠侠束缚而能进行自己想做的事情，布鲁斯在寻找自己新的恋情而打算让蝙蝠侠这个见鬼的身份真正去见鬼，但是只是看起来。  
心高气傲的罗宾想要做自己的事情却总会受挫，他想摆脱蝙蝠侠的阴影，他不应该为了布鲁斯的期待而去做事情；蝙蝠侠依旧是蝙蝠侠，他懂得如何治疗自己的创伤，心理创伤无可琢磨，他恢复以往那种神秘以及不近人情，可目光却放在达米安身上。那是自由的小鸟，父子隔阂仍未治愈。  
达米安在偶尔回家的时候会感觉到这种目光，那里带有看不到懂的探究，达米安觉得他像是快要死去的病人，他的主治医生心里有数的每日在内心给他倒数，这种感觉很不好，比他刚来韦恩宅的时候感觉到更加压抑，罗宾查不到蝙蝠侠准备做的事情，他把回家时间砍掉，资金链转移，只是不想看到布鲁斯那种古怪的眼神，达米安知道他与父亲有隔阂，可到这种无法探测的地步的时候，他只有害怕，谁也无法承担被蝙蝠侠盯上的重量。  
逃脱束缚以为意味肆意，达米安总是讨厌那种不杀原则，他不同于蝙蝠侠那般有于警察局合作的关系，他只是在完成指标，或者在抢夺，合作？  
韦恩之子快要深陷灰色泥潭的时候，布鲁斯出来把他捞回去了。  
“你被禁足了，达米安。”  
真是异常熟悉的话，达米安都不知道有多久没听过了，他身为罗宾总被不允许很多的事情，但现在的达米安不再是布鲁斯的小助手，他再次逃脱，而又一次被抓回来。  
“你还没意识到，达米安，你的自由时间已经过了。”  
布鲁斯出现在达米安的床边，这种事情发生了第二次，达米安从黑暗中醒来，外面是正点的下午时间，规范得有些故意了。  
“你没有管理我自由的权利。”  
这种对话可真是不舒服，达米安愤愤的想要下床去，可他发现自己没有力气了。  
“我有的，达米安，我一直都有，因为我是你的父亲。”  
布鲁斯还是那副严肃面无表情的样子，他看着达米安开始害怕的脸，但没有多大感觉。  
“你不能这样做…”  
这不可能…达米安无法置信，布鲁斯竟然会给他下药，这种禁锢手段已经过度了！  
“我想了很多，达米安，在我们不再积极沟通之后，我们似乎多了不少的隔阂。”  
或许对付这样的孩子用这种手段不好，可布鲁斯却发现自己在实施的时候并没有什么罪恶感。  
“我一直在观察你，达米安，你的言行举止，你的所作所为，我在判断你回去塔利亚那边的可能，你会又死在哪个罪犯的手里，你的开苞年龄会有多小？这个世界有这么多的儿童犯，光我知道你不能应付的就有二十个，罗宾，现在这样年龄还是小的罗宾，我发现我无法忍受这个。”

 

【坑

=================

布鲁斯是白色毛球，米米是浅黄色毛球，米米觉得自己跟爸爸不太像又些小不高兴，然后自己团一团去角落发脾气，爸爸只能去安慰宝宝了，大白毛球去顶小黄毛球，然后小黄在爸爸身上躺着睡觉了。

（等等怎么感觉这样可爱的描写有什么不对的

=============

brudami

（上位）

（源于托马斯写的米米报名上过演绎班的剧情）

名气是罗宾最不需要的一种，只是达米安暂时从罗宾退休了，布鲁斯需要他去做别的事情但不包括刺客联盟的首领，他刚刚结束了演绎课，便去歌剧尝试。  
阿尔弗雷德老泪纵横想要跟达米安一起上台，可这个小小演员被别的电影刚好截胡，那刚好是剧院外场，导演看到了男孩身上那股别致的张力，他不知道这是杀过人的后遗症，只是兴致勃勃的想要他扮演一位反串女角，别的孩子过于阴柔了，但他的气质可以煞得住服装。  
裙子不是难题，他对整个剧本没兴趣，对方只是告诉他需要男女莫辨的愁苦大恨氛围，跟他对戏的小男孩cut后便去找妈妈哭。  
世上少有这样小的杀人犯，只是达米安无法判罪，他懂得背负生命的沉重，那种惊艳的不为世人所能窥视的气场让他开始被人注意，达米安没有经纪人，这个童星似乎被许多不怀好意的家伙看到，某种规则之下的儿童色情摧毁了不少想要发展的小演员，但达米安显然不在此列，少有人能与他对戏，唯一能直面他气场的便是来当龙套魔术师的扎塔娜。  
“你应当收敛你身上的血。”  
那位魔法女士建议。

后来他的戾气没这么严重，只是看着不太好惹，就像是经常不高兴的小宠物，被塔利亚养出来的习性并非这么容易修改，达米安又被邀请了很多奇怪的角色，欺负主角的小太妹，还有被拯救的失足女孩，罗宾不太理解为什么会少有这种气质的女孩以及需要他反串，但他懒得去读别人的心思，太妹的张狂短裙是肉体消费，而那段失足女孩需要坐在成年男人大腿上的镜头则是满足男性的观看欲。

达米安都不在乎，他闲的无聊，而且这个圈子错综复杂似乎隐藏了不少肮脏的事情，他想要揪出来看看下面是否有毒品交易，在另一个角色开拍那天，布鲁斯意外的来了。

“…father？！”

达米安才被画好了妆套上了晚装的小裙子，他们还在给男孩找假发，这个小孩就这么不伦不类的坐在椅子上自己休息思考，布鲁斯觉得有些别的奇异感觉。

“你…应该会保护自己。”

在他知道这种戏份后达米安已经出发了，布鲁斯可以用钱摆定这些，只是他不想达米安这么暴露身份，现在这个小家伙用的是假名，布鲁斯韦恩私生子的身份有些过于明显了。

“你指的是…我坐在别人身上？嗯哼？”

达米安不懂，他在杀人的时候还有更过分的跟别人贴近的姿势。

“对。”

爸爸恼怒这个什么都不懂的宝宝。

“所以这场我来代替。”

这里有韦恩集团的投资，他，可以来客串，虽然明天的报纸又会出现别的令人不齿的标题。

“你随意。”

反正都是龙套，这些小角色谁来都不会在乎，只是在真的开拍后，达米安才知道布鲁斯的意思了，现在他正按照剧本坐在布鲁斯的腿上，随后还要靠在他的怀里跟他调情，这不对劲，达米安觉得困惑，儿子可以坐在父亲的大腿上，但显然他这个年纪跟现在的身份不对，更何况他还穿着性感暴露的裙子，现在谁看他们的眼神都可以是含有别的意思了。

“你害怕了？”

那种优生惯养的上位人的优越在布鲁斯身上淋漓尽致，他似乎就是什么也玩过的阶层，对达米安这样的举动无谓又戏谑。

“对啊，我怕死了。”

达米安也是贵族，他不忿的更加放松自己像是那些女人，但他只是模仿而非真实，达米安的困惑混合着些许害怕，一半是要求一半是真的，现在他只想把自己从布鲁斯怀里拔出来，蝙蝠侠的大腿不是谁都能坐，但显然他更不在这种行列。

“还不够害怕。”

布鲁斯继续他的悠闲，他熟练的让达米安靠在他的手臂上，这个小孩太小了，他甚至能去抓起他的小脚让轻巧的罗宾更加陷入，达米安是真的有些慌了，他睁大眼睛紧张的看向主角，眼中少有的带着求救信号。

“cut。”

最终是导演执行了求救。

 

 

（爸爸怎么还没潜规则了米米呀啊啊啊

===============

brudami

（吃蘑菇变公主）

达米安在玩犯人制造的游戏，那是马里奥，罗宾想要通过这个来找案件线索，布鲁斯看着罗宾操作他的小人物去吃一个皇冠蘑菇，结果米米碰一下变成刺客联盟小公主。  
那是刺客联盟的审美，细节上，可总体还是韦恩的款，小米米头顶皇冠，平坦的胸根本撑不起抹胸衣服，他看了看这个中间开露的设计，蓬蓬裙中间是他被衣服勒着的器官，那里只能鼓起一个很小的弧度。  
为什么不是任天堂原款而是工口同人n手设计，达米安懂这种宅男口味衣服，他扯了扯勒着下面的那个三角设计，爸爸很严肃的按住他的手。  
“脱下。”  
布鲁斯不允许米米穿这样暴露的衣服。  
只是魔术比你普通人厉害，小米米只能这样穿着在家里毫无仪态的打游戏看漫画，露得布鲁斯无法直视。  
异装癖只能半夜在大街游走，罗宾被禁止调查案件，可小公主不会管，他就这样穿着去参加漫画派对，假发让他看起来更像女孩子，这里是嫌疑犯最常出现的地方，达米安不知道他自己这身能不能引出来。

（马里奥那个新出的吃蘑菇变公主很棒啊哈哈哈

=================

brudami  
（犯罪大师）

分歧只在一念间，血腥之年的赎罪并非这么简单的事情，达米安单纯的归还，而非更多的仁慈之心，他知道这些东西放在那里会是个灾害，某种把柄会被讨厌的人抓到，他不想他的父亲伤心，可是布鲁斯忘记他了。  
应该说，布鲁斯忘记了所有人，他与别人组建家庭，他会亲昵的抱着别的小孩，达米安不会有那样的待遇，所以，为什么？  
他看着还有一半宝物的储存室，他的母亲想要他成为新的王，而父亲什么也不知道。  
他其实为何成为罗宾？因为潘尼沃斯的仿笔？那时候他单纯的被母亲派来看热闹，看看蝙蝠侠死后会发生什么丑态，而布鲁斯留下的书信希望他当罗宾，而他也的确听从。虽然后来他才知道那是阿福仿照的，罗宾因为骗局，因为不存在的父亲的语言，那个家伙并没有多知道他，即使后来布鲁斯也曾挽救这段父子关系，可现在他什么都遗忘了。  
罗宾的身份没有意义，达米安丢弃了他的标志，他看了看盲眼的仆人，决定顶替祖父成为犯罪大师。  
有些事情缺少了人很关键，布鲁斯没有回想起达米安，所有人都没有发现这个事情，他们单纯的以为布鲁斯恼怒达米安的背叛，他在他父亲失去记忆的时候回去了刺客联盟，然后给世界各地带来不少的麻烦。  
奥古没有招惹哥谭的打算，可布鲁斯会去世界各地，他遇到了达米安带领的一个侵占，那是地中海周边的一个小国，达米安快要13岁了，他并没有多高调，只是因为熟悉英雄模式而能精确打击被大部分英雄流传记住，托布鲁斯的福，达米安知道了近乎齐全的各位英雄的相关。  
（先坑）

=================

brudami  
（淫纹）

有多管闲事的家伙看罗宾不顺眼很久了觉得这种小孩子就该挨教训。  
然后他就把米米按在腿上揍屁股了。顺便给在尾椎骨上纹了个淫纹。因为漂亮的小孩子教训好就要拿去卖了。  
然后反派就炮灰了。  
布鲁斯看到达米安别扭的姿势问他怎么回事，其实他知道米米被揍屁股了因为搞到了录像带，他非常不开心我都没打过别人怎么可以打，米米只好坦诚他因为不小心所以被陷害而受伤了。  
“停止工作。”  
布鲁斯命令，他要求达米安修养，但被打得快要烂掉的红红屁股还是要上药的，米米觉得很丢脸拒绝，于是就被爸爸按在大腿上拔了裤子来上药，一开始米米觉得很不爽以为是害羞跟疼痛，布鲁斯的手又大又粗糙，摸到受伤的地方很疼，但是达米安死活咬着不发出声音，不对劲，感觉太强烈了，有某种不应该出现在这里的反应出来了，罗宾觉得自己很奇怪，热度上升，头脑凌乱，他感觉到很热而需要别的什么，脑中不合时宜的想起他看过的女性，第一次的死人尸体，人体老师讲解的两性知识，他的下面扯旗了，迫切需要发泄什么。  
布鲁斯抹药也觉得达米安不对劲了，他翻开他的衣服然后看到了淫纹，只是这种东西不好消除。  
后面爸爸跟宝宝一起解决这种问题啦。  
这样后米米更加抗拒上药了，但是他必须起来运动，自己上药会从受伤的屁股开始摸到不对的地方，可是自己玩自己完全没有用，只能十分难受的发热两天强制忍了过去，布鲁斯照顾了米米两天，听着罗宾梦里的声音心如止水（。）  
后面他提议帮他上药，达米安只能别扭的跪着趴在床上，他满心的抗拒，但是身体在吸引，谁也都好，男人，女人，或者动物，可布鲁斯早已把提图斯暂时送养，他知道这种诅咒的解决方法，可他不想达米安过早的接触女人，但是淫纹会吸收生命力，这种东西发明出来本为禁锢身体，达米安已经很虚弱了，他的呼吸很小，意识在捕捉布鲁斯的动作，后面湿滑而冰凉，男孩的生殖器暴露了很小的一部分出来，上面没有使用的痕迹，还是浅粉的正在成长的颜色，而且生长缓慢的达米安连体毛都没有，他没有过多的荷尔蒙支撑性征的成长，这个男孩被过度压抑的训练了，他哪里都小，看着就觉得可怜冰凉。所以手指从受伤部位到更加难耐的地方，接着便是更大的东西了。

（刹车）

================

（brudami）韦恩父子不想搞

 

经过艰难的抉择之后，宝宝跟爸爸终于通过抽签这样的方式来选择出柜了，如今达米安瘫在大沙发上颓然的样子，布鲁斯也很无聊的坐在毯子上看最新的科幻作品，他内心吐槽作者的脑洞还不如他去宇宙打怪兽。  
好像有什么不对。

阿福是觉得父子关系好多了，可偶尔来串门的迪克觉得蝙蝠侠与罗宾好像少了某种隔阂，可是也太懒散了吧，简直就是树懒爸爸在地上蹲着，树懒宝宝活活懒死在树上算了。

“额…你们怎么了？”

他们不正经得如同换了个人一样。

“放松。”

达米安也不是时时刻刻都喜欢去锻炼看书打架的，要知道之前的蝙蝠侠还是在他娘的用压缩他睡眠的时间来减少他的精力，达米安现在爱睡得要死。

“看书，怎么了？”

布鲁斯不觉得有什么不妥的，他偶尔也会想坐在地上看书的，蝙蝠侠也是喜欢吐槽别人的。

“哇哦，韦恩父子终于肯放下他们装模作样的架子了？”

迪克真的觉得吃惊，要知道达米安跟布鲁斯可是死也要装逼的人，特别是在对方面前，这对父子比仇人更像仇人。

“这是私人时间。”

布鲁斯纠正，他爱干什么就干什么。

“我很高兴你跟布鲁斯没有隔阂了，达米安。”

噢，迪克现在都要怀念达米安看到布鲁斯那副严肃又憋屈的小样子了。

“得了蓝鸟，别打搅我。”

达米安没想告诉迪克他跟布鲁斯谈恋爱了这样惊悚的事情来吓唬这个好人，现在他可以坐到布鲁斯的大腿上了可他懒得这样做，喜欢不一定需要亲密。

迪克开心的跑去厨房玩了，达米安更困了，他趴在沙发上想要闭上眼睛，但是不知道为什么就是不想睡。

“睡吧，dami，我会去给你拿被子。”

布鲁斯侧头去亲吻罗宾的脸，达米安嫌这样太温吞，他直接的去印布鲁斯的唇，但没有精力把舌头伸进去。

“你还要继续在这里看书，father。”

达米安没什么力气的威胁，他终于肯趴在沙发上睡着了，在布鲁斯起身去拿被子回来后，他看到了提姆跟杰森在用笔给达米安的脸画画，两只红鸟一看到老蝙蝠就跑掉了，布鲁斯有点无奈，因为达米安肯定会怒迁他的。

 

end

===============

布鲁斯的小情人十分嫉妒，达米安会很不满意布鲁斯跟别人的接触，他明言过如果布鲁斯有其他女人，他会离开。  
然后他看到别的女人亲吻了布鲁斯。  
接着布鲁米be（被打

=================

穿着学校制服的米米用半夜用uber打车，然后打到了爸爸的蝙蝠车www

===============

动态：

布鲁斯打开达米安的手机，他一如既往的不顾隐私点进去他的社交账号，然后被一堆软萌小动物震得无语。  
为什么那个家伙这么凶却这么喜欢小动物，韦恩沉思，所以他应该给他送小兔子而不是大型犬才对。

===================

brudami

（现在满脑子奇怪的骚操作）

刺客联盟在蝙蝠侠的打压之下已经逐渐式微，塔利亚不得已之下找到蝙蝠侠谈判，要求送礼求和。  
蝙蝠侠：我不收那个。  
结果第二天他门前放了个被药晕了的小屁孩。  
那是个十岁的小屁孩（5岁心理），上面的小纸条写着他的名字为达米安，塔利亚说，她已经把她未来的亚历山大送到这边当人质了。  
蝙蝠侠：塔利亚的儿子？？？  
大家都没想到那会是蝙蝠侠的亲儿子，布鲁斯只是把他当作一般的养子来养，这位被刺客联盟训练过的小孩不是一般的拙劣，他对敌人布鲁斯有着异常的恶意，但却由于投降的原因臣服得彻底，他生活宛若贵族做派，知识量与技能十分多，如果忽略他的过重手腕，那么达米安十个不错的助手。  
“你的母亲是送你来做什么的。”  
布鲁斯好奇达米安的态度，他有某种隐藏的奇特感觉，是的，要知道他称呼他为father。  
“让我成为蝙蝠侠，这样刺客联盟便可以壮大。”  
曾经的奥古还是那般骄傲做派，达米安成长得缓慢又毒舌无比，但他那种为人处事让他遭遇挫折，这个小孩总喜欢自己不高兴的生闷气，他发泄，直冲冲的去找报复，这时候布鲁斯就会把他按到腿上抱着。  
“别下来。”  
这似乎是某种新惩罚，达米安对此总是不知所措，他似乎对布鲁斯有种别的感觉，但有一次他实在是愤怒，便压抑自己暴戾的心去调戏布鲁斯，想让他放下自己。  
“我已经13岁了，你不能这这样抱着我。”  
布鲁斯看了看达米安的小体型，觉得这种话很没说服力。  
“而且你会被指控有更不好的名声。”  
他似乎是演上瘾了，小孩攀爬着成人的手臂靠近距离，他吻了一下布鲁斯，不是脸颊位置。  
“看来你还没接吻过。”  
布鲁斯笑了出来，他知道达米安那种小心思，可这种玩笑过度了。但诡异的是，他却是真的在享受这种不正当关系。  
“你难道以为我的母亲把我送来是为了给你当养子？”  
达米安的脸都要黑了。  
“你根本什么都不知道！”  
他气冲冲的去咬布鲁斯，但被压在了怀里被吻了个结实，自从第一次这样的冷静手段开始后，布鲁斯似乎开始在放任自己了，这种关系禁忌又不符合规矩，只是达米安没有厌恶的样子，他看着有点高兴又有些害怕，但惶恐很快就消失了，因为刺客联盟没有伦理，如果他当上了亚历山大三世，他甚至可以娶他的母亲。  
所以他决定瞒着布鲁斯他的血缘身份，可是这点，布鲁斯早就知道了。

 

（我其实是想写米米给送去给布鲁斯当小媳妇的啊啊啊

================

男性圣女，我他妈笑爆，雷宵古为了祭邪神要送圣女，结果就达米安血统最高且为处，于是把他绑架回来穿小裙子下药送去当祭品，爸爸来救的时候还以为自己儿子变性了（不你

===============

brudami  
（玩宝宝）

自从制服的上衣款式改长了后，米米就不怎么喜欢穿裤子而改成里面是短裤了，爸爸很担心的经常要去检查宝宝有没有很好的穿裤子，还时不时的要求他不要做这么走光的动作。  
“你好烦啊。”  
达米安刚从一个杂鱼身上下来，他两个手都没空，只能用腿去夹对方的头来锁动作。但是这被布鲁斯说教了。

=======================

brudami

（流浪汉父子）

达米安总是不高兴，他时常头疼，身上有很多丑陋的小伤口，而且他没有钱，只能去捡大街上的帆布来占个地方搭房子，或者去找些高级点的餐馆后面弄点更好的食物，这些他完全都没有头绪，是一个自称是他父亲的男人带着他做的，他说他叫布鲁斯，有一把的胡子跟蓝色的眼睛，看着很强壮，可达米安有偷偷去玻璃前照过镜子，他的眼睛是绿色的。他有点不太相信这个男人的话，可他又觉得这个男人可以相信，这可真是矛盾。

很烦啊，达米安有条腿受伤了，他就连躲避巡警都不能跑得比别的流浪儿快，某种技巧将发未发，只是他很难找出那种感觉，达米安直觉自己要比这里的人要强，他不应该在这样脏兮兮的地方住着，吃着过期变质的食物，他有更加严肃，更近高尚的事情需要做，比如统治世界……

“糟糕透了…”

他正坐在废弃的路边沙发上，看着路过这边的情侣，他看到那个男人匆忙塞进去的钱包，里面的金钱可以让他过一段好日子，他真的要动手了，达米安想要行动了，并非金钱的诱惑，而是某种想要发泄的愤怒，他想要看到鲜血或者听点尖叫声，与生俱来的一些东西要出现了，达米安觉得自己就像是猎人，只要他靠近，只要他走过去，一切都会很简单快速的解决，腿伤不是问题。

“dami。”

有个人按住了他，那是布鲁斯，他带着食物回来了。

“你想要做什么？”

男人看透了男孩的意图。

“我想抢劫。”

他没有说出他要杀人的念头。

布鲁斯没有戳穿小孩所掩盖的，他能看到达米安绿眼里的杀气，血液中长大的幼崽想要找回母胎的温度，但是他不会允许。

“我们不做这个。”

布鲁斯是个异类，他会在这个鬼地方中讲道德，比如不做类似这种越轨的事情，他既不会欺负别人得到更好的地方，却也没有过多的烂好心，这个男人不太说话，但却很喜欢陪在达米安身边，他会提议他去跟那堆脏孩子一起在社区公园中玩，或者是去空旷的停车场里打球。可达米安只喜欢坐着，头疼跟脑子里的混沌让他心烦意乱，他似乎对以前的事情没什么印象，只会这样单纯的胡乱的生活着。达米安直觉这不是好事情，要知道一开始他对布鲁斯余有危机感，他打算离开这个奇怪的男人，可那个男人丢弃了弄好的帐篷，跟着他流浪了几个街区，直到达米安停下来打算好好结局这个男人的时候，他们才在这个地方安定下来。但达米安显然搞定不了布鲁斯，他设下的能轻易杀死野狗的陷阱被布鲁斯轻易破解，一瘸一拐的腿让他无法跟成年人打架，布鲁斯每天晚上都会给达米安换药，但他说那是他自己弄来的药材。

“你所学的都是我教的。”

那天晚上布鲁斯这样跟达米安说。

“我能觉得你很厉害。”

达米安想了想，他测试布鲁斯的反应。

“不然我如何成为你父亲。”

布鲁斯熟练的把上好药的腿包扎，接着便搂着达米安要睡觉。他们一直都是睡在一起，达米安的什么动作都瞒不过浅睡的男人。

憋屈至极，达米安厌恶这样的无力，他也曾去更加危险的地方呆着，他这样小的孩子很容易会被捞去哪个帐篷里做些让人发指的事情，达米安特意挑在布鲁斯去找食物的时候，只是他没想到布鲁斯会这么快跟过来。他轻而易举的把那堆想要把他压在地上的难民打倒，全然不像是营养不良的流浪汉。

“抱歉啊，达米安，我打断了你的乐子。”

布鲁斯这次的确是生气了，他轻蔑的看着达米安手里的小铁片，是的，达米安就想用这样生锈的东西去跟别人打架，如果可以，他能割破这里所有人的喉咙。

“你知道就行了。”

他很不爽这个父亲，达米安愤愤的丢下铁块，但他同时也很习惯的要去跟布鲁斯离开，他不明白这是什么毛病，可布鲁斯没有让小瘸腿这样努力走路，他抱起达米安，回去他们的帐篷。

“不要这样了，达米安，我会担心。”

“可我很厉害。”

达米安没有什么能表现的，但他不觉得自己说的是大话。

“总有意外，达米安…”

布鲁斯后怕一般把他的儿子抱得更紧，达米安在那个大怀抱里思考，他觉得布鲁斯说的应该是别的事情。

但这种事情显然会有第二次，达米安的抢劫就这样被布鲁斯阻止而未遂，事情不应该有三，布鲁斯有些严肃的蹲下来跟达米安说话。

“你想要有钱吗？”

他朝他的儿子询问。

“对。”

达米安试探回答。

“那你要跟我回去过更好的生活吗。”

他要揭露什么隐藏的秘密吗，达米安在分析，可他下意识的快速抗拒。

“不！”

那是厌恶的，痛苦的，抵触的，十分不情愿的。

“我只想这样…”

当个小流浪汉，又丑又脏，这样漫无天日的恶心生活……达米安直觉他一开始的流浪就是他一个人的，这个突然出来的父亲究竟是怎么回事？！

（不知道怎么写先坑着）

==================

brudami  
（两个爸爸的设定）

 

达米安的死而复生后变得很奇怪，他看向布鲁斯的眼神总会躲闪，罗宾的工作恢复得断断续续，达米安喜欢把自己关在房间里。  
“是有什么后遗症吗。”  
布鲁斯担忧这个。  
后来直到米米偷爸爸衣服被发现后米米才坦白。他说在死后的世界有另一个蝙蝠侠，那个布鲁斯没有子嗣，他很高兴他拥有一个有血缘的罗宾，对方过渡的溺爱以及强迫行为让达米安不太正常，一开始那边的布鲁斯只是有些过渡的喜欢拥抱他，他会抱着他看书，给他喂蔬菜汤，还会读睡前故事以及一起吃饭，达米安很少会有被这么宠爱的时候，他有些沉溺布鲁斯营造的温暖里，那样一个男人，他的父亲在喜欢他。  
那边的布鲁斯会跪下来给米米绑鞋带，经常给他送礼物，夜巡结束后会带他去浪漫漂亮的地方呆着说说话。  
可是后面的布鲁斯越来越不对劲了，他的喜欢变成了爱，亲吻额头变成亲吻嘴巴，他会要求达米安跟他一起洗澡，比任何时候都要更加亲昵，达米安的逃跑没有成功，他被当成小狗一样锁住了，遭遇了一些改造身体的事情从而在身体上有对布鲁斯渴望的依存（药物加语言加行为调教的暗示，有插入跟玩弄，利用达米安倾慕他这点来打开他）。  
后面达米安的死而复生才逃离这种破坏伦理的事情。  
主世界的爸爸很伤心，他很努力的想要修复达米安的创伤，他们慢慢的恢复接触，不过分的交流跟接触的模式，（那种有点伤痕累累的爱我不知道怎么描述所以随便先）。

然后后面那个世界的爸爸找过来，当着主世界爸爸的面前把米米掐死了，然后抱着米米的灵魂跟主世界的布鲁斯炫耀，你这个可怜的家伙除了尸体什么也不会拥有。

然后就完结（因为我也不知道怎么瞎掰这种奇怪的剧情了）

 

===================

（尝试写作）

“他当不回去你的罗宾了，布鲁斯，我让他在现世杀了人，那种你所不能解决的上瘾症状的后遗症，一切都在我给他服用药物的时候结束了。”

地狱的来客在掐着他儿子，达米安的颈骨嘎吱作响，那名黑暗的布鲁斯激动又满腔恶意，所有的蝙蝠侠只会对自己作恶。

“他只能依赖我！你凭什么得到这个儿子，你拥有这么多，为什么不能让达米安死去？”

被遗弃的其中一部分的只能在地狱呆着的布鲁斯可怜可恨，达米安已经窒息一段时间了，他满脑子都是热量，那是血液堆积在那里流不下去挤压，这个小孩子快要被他的另一个父亲掐死了。

“因为他是我的儿子！”

布鲁斯完全无法攻击，他明明知道达米安会被这样活活掐死可他无法行动，自己最了解自己，一切没有解决的方法。

“可是我爱他！布鲁斯！我奸污了他！亲吻他！承诺他！你呢！你还能做什么！活着的人占据了你太多的时间！可他还可以选择死去！”

所有的蝙蝠侠总能达成他所想的事情，地狱来客已经掐死达米安了，那个孩子的鼻子跟嘴都洋溢着血液往下流去，对方心满意足抱着曾经的灵魂要离开。他最多只能给布鲁斯留下一个尸体，地狱空荡荡，他太寂寞了。

=================

宝宝：daddy！  
爸爸：（吓得早泄了

=================

布鲁斯不想要子嗣是因为他会比他们都长寿，看着这样一个嚣张的小凡人，遗传的尽是他母亲的血脉，就连眼睛都不能让他满意，布鲁斯不算高兴。  
“我不太欢迎你。”  
他顿了顿。  
“我会看着你死。”  
“我知道你的身份。”  
达米安说。  
“母亲让我来学习而已。”  
超自然，诡异的种族，达米安没有把他的父亲当作父亲，他可是人类，母亲才是他的主族。

（这种奇特父子什么的www

===================  
brudami的合集ing  
brudami

别人家的小狗是呜呜的睁着眼睛撒娇一样咬着主人的袖子让他留下来，还会露出肚子让你摸摸。

达米安是湿着眼睛但是却是一脸生气的咬着布鲁斯的披风要他留下来，他还能咬你小腿。

=============

brudami

（长夜）

他们在挪威度假，极昼总是让达米安时间模糊，这种灰蒙蒙白让他休息不好，压抑的感觉太明显了，而他还怕冷。沙漠没有这种似乎只有冬天的温度。  
布鲁斯会把他穿成个球，这个一直被管家伺候大的人自从看到达米安在角落终于撑不住缩着发抖后，才意识到他与他是不同的体格，白人与亚裔的区别，达米安却羡慕他有体毛的样子，他总喜欢把脸埋到他的胸上，嘲讽他是不是切了汗腺，不似别的白鬼那样有体臭。  
“你闻过别人的？”  
布鲁斯把他小儿子抓起来闻，对，达米安身上没有那种他熟悉的止汗露的味道。  
他竟然没有味道，布鲁斯却觉得有些遗憾了。  
“我只要上到大街上。”  
达米安的表情有些微妙。  
“你怀疑我偷情？”  
“你不敢，我会杀了对方。”  
谁也不能碰他的十三岁小男孩。

===================

brudami

 

殴打小朋友

 

（避雷）

 

 

“你在期待什么。”

极限是三下，儿童未能同步发育的肚皮鼓出内脏的幅度，达米安有个小肚子，那是他年龄决定的生理状况。

布鲁斯喜欢那里，男孩内脏柔软的程度符合他的想象，朝上击打两下导致的内出血让达米安吐出来，罗宾胃部没有东西，他在消耗自己。

“手下留情？”

这未免太不公平，蝙蝠侠忍耐罗宾的绞杀，达米安锁住他的整个左手而把双腿送到他脖子上，只要他卡住的右手松一些力道，这位前任刺客就能绞断他的颈骨。

所以，布鲁斯，把几乎整个挂到他左手的男孩，往墙上砸去。

重量级是不对等的，力度也是，求生欲让罗宾松手，他想要离开，却被布鲁斯抓住了脚无法逃离。

“你的期待成功了，所以，说吧，达米安，为什么。”

平衡被破坏导致达米安无法受身，他被抓着整个摔到地上，脊骨骨折的声音让他皱眉。

所以这个男人只在他身上无法压抑不杀状态吗，这可真是危险。

“嫉妒，father。”

达米安的气量很小。

“你打算弄个二奶，再一次。”

所以他才真的，对布鲁斯起了杀意，那完全是下意识的冲动，他碰巧在走廊看到刚起床的布鲁斯，那种压抑便忍不住了，即使罗宾减少回家的频率，可他竟然还要碰到布鲁斯。这简直让人无法忍受。

“我知道你的尊敬不正常，达米安，可我最多给你的承诺是，我不会再有多一个孩子。”

“我知道，father，我清楚这点。”

所以他才想脱离。他竟然得不到他的父亲，达米安不可能彻底接受。

“所以呢。”

“？”

不对劲，他能感觉到布鲁斯的不对劲，达米安清楚蝙蝠侠的愤怒，那种会因为血缘而突破底线的杀人冲动，他能原谅他的杀人行为，就因为他是他的儿子。

“所以呢，你就打算这样吗，达米安，脱离，独立，然后在我不知道的哪个角落死去？”

“我不赞同你最后的那句话。”

这算什么？布鲁斯在嘲讽他？！

“你必须赞同，达米安。”

侦探没有征兆的出拳，达米安勉强躲过那种攻击，可接下来他被布鲁斯踩住了脚，无法逃脱的下次是，他挨了他父亲的一拳。

大脑摇晃能导致死亡，达米安陷入眩晕，他呼吸急促，幻听让他听不到布鲁斯说的话。

“你还是太弱小了啊，我的儿子。”

他这么小，这么任性，怎么能放出去呢。所以布鲁斯把他的小腿踩断了，开放性骨折能让他瘸上两个月，这也足够了。

他能衡量对达米安的处理了。

===========

brudami

 

专业杀手

 

 

达米安发现了某种不对劲，这个世界上有名为英雄的家伙，而他们不常接这类型的单。

“那不是你烦恼的，达米安。”

“如果我要继承你的帝国，我就要搞明白。”

或许那些人是有特异的地方，可达米安不认为他们是不能杀死的。

塔利亚依旧那幅面无表情的样子，可阿尔古却开始笑了。

“那么，达米安，你可以开始选择你的第二段血腥任务，而我会把恶魔之拳借给你。”

恶魔之首似乎在酝酿什么，但达米安不会在意，他只会遵循，以及完成。

 

* * *

不对劲，这个世界有多段的不对劲，蝙蝠侠查看正义联盟关于损伤的问题，这个世界有多段地方的新生英雄遭到了刺杀，有的甚至还没呢给自己拥有名号，而在政府注册在案的老牌英雄也丧生了几名，国家们觉得是帝国手段，但布鲁斯不这么认为，他以火柴马龙的身份去调查地下的信息，发现那里流通的英雄刺杀接单被完成不少，有些是反派发布，有些是政府发布，更有别的普通人的踪影，英雄并非所有人都愿意接受，可他们也不是如此被轻易搞定的角色。

侦探决定开始调查，案发的现场漂亮又干净，毒杀，狙击，致命部位，他们知道死亡原因，可不知道为何发生，布鲁斯在几个尸体上发现搏斗痕迹，那是很小的痕迹，或许还是个小孩，可手段有点熟悉。

那是刺客联盟的身手。

===============

布鲁斯：面部识别启动

 

【目标：达米安韦恩】

【他是你的】

 

他还真的是你的东西wwwwwwwwww，只要他愿意。

==========

 

“从前有个小朋友不听话，后来他死了。”

“但他又活了，可他还是不听话。”

“你觉得他这次又能活多久？”

========

布鲁斯：朕不死尔等终究是太子  
达米安：（气气

==============

达米安小朋友不会怀孕

（是机巧少女不会受伤梗）

===================

这种完全就是预感前任要出现了的不安然后卧槽前任真的出现不行我们要复合结果一顿乱搞后和好是和好了复合在一起是不可能了这种狗血感（。（未来蝙蝠侠读后感（这个父子剧情好狗血啊

==========

布鲁米小论文：

 

现在才开始意识到这完全就是渣攻贱受模版，可是我之前写的已经舍不得删了（吐血

所以这是，我爱很多人，很多人比你重要，我总会忙，因为我是batman这样情有可原的，但是偶尔因为把你视为财产以及因为是痛失家人而开始神经病所以对你有点别的不合理的控制欲，的老爷，跟

啊父亲我好尊敬你，我尊敬的是你的强大，你的为人我就不一定了，很想得到父亲信任，认可？但他妈就是不给，本来脾气不好，可是被当狗养习惯了于是继续倒贴，但只限于父子见面，其余时候emm（我没有这个爸爸的感觉

 

这他妈的怎么搞打炮？？？

===============  
【brudami】流浪汉父子（一）  
*cp为brudami

*是原作背景but扭曲了下

*大概是爸爸跟宝宝的。。罗曼史？

*超级ooc注意

*请不要太在意瞎写的片段

=========================

达米安总是不高兴，他时常头疼，身上有很多丑陋的伤疤，而且他没有钱，只能去捡大街上的帆布来占个地方搭帐篷，或者去找些高级点的餐馆后面处理残余食物的地方弄点更好的食物，这些他完全都没有头绪，是一个自称是他父亲的男人带着他做的，他说他叫布鲁斯，有一把的胡子跟蓝色的眼睛，看着很强壮，可达米安有偷偷去玻璃前照过镜子，他的眼睛是绿色的。他有点不太相信这个男人的话，他不认为他是他的父亲，可他又觉得这个男人可以相信，这可真是矛盾。

很烦啊，达米安有条腿受伤了，小腿那边的皮包裹着烂肉，他就连躲避巡警都不能跑得比别的流浪儿快，某种技巧将发未发，只是他很难找出那种感觉，达米安直觉自己要比这里的人要强，他不应该在这样脏兮兮的地方住着，吃着过期变质的食物，他有更加严肃，更近高尚的事情需要做，比如统治世界……

“糟糕透了…”

他正坐在废弃的路边沙发上，看着路过这边的情侣，他看到那个男人匆忙塞进去的钱包，里面的金钱可以让他过一段好日子，他真的要动手了，达米安想要行动了，并非金钱的诱惑，而是某种想要发泄的愤怒，他想要看到鲜血或者听点尖叫声，与生俱来的一些东西要出现了，达米安觉得自己就像是猎人，只要他靠近，只要他走过去，一切都会很简单快速的解决，腿伤不是问题。

“dami。”

有个人按住了他，那是布鲁斯，他带着食物回来了。

“你想要做什么？”

男人看透了男孩的意图。

“我想抢劫。”

他没有说出他要杀人的念头。

布鲁斯没有戳穿小孩所掩盖的，他能看到达米安绿眼里的杀气，血液中长大的幼崽想要找回母胎的温度，但是他不会允许。

“我们不做这个。”

布鲁斯是个异类，他会在这个鬼地方中讲道德，比如不做类似这种越轨的事情，他既不会欺负别人得到更好的地方，却也没有过多的烂好心，这个男人不太说话，但却很喜欢陪在达米安身边，他会提议他去跟那堆脏孩子一起在社区公园中玩，或者是去空旷的停车场里打球。可达米安只喜欢坐着，头疼跟脑子里的混沌让他心烦意乱，他似乎对以前的事情没什么印象，只会这样单纯的胡乱的生活着。达米安直觉这不是好事情，要知道一开始他对布鲁斯有着危机感，那时候他打算离开这个奇怪的男人，可那个男人丢弃了弄好的帐篷，跟着他流浪了几个街区，直到达米安停下来打算好好解决这个男人的时候，他们才在这个地方安定下来。但达米安显然搞定不了布鲁斯，他设下的能轻易杀死野狗的陷阱被布鲁斯轻易破解，一瘸一拐的腿让他无法跟成年人打架，布鲁斯每天晚上都会给达米安换药，但他说那是他自己弄来的药材。

“你所学的都是我教的。”

那天晚上布鲁斯这样跟达米安说。

“我能觉得你很厉害。”

达米安想了想，他测试布鲁斯的反应。

“不然我如何成为你父亲。”

布鲁斯熟练的把上好药的腿包扎，接着便搂着达米安要睡觉。他们一直都是睡在一起，达米安的什么动作都瞒不过浅睡的男人。

憋屈至极，达米安厌恶这样的无力，他也曾去更加危险的地方呆着，他这样小的孩子很容易会被捞去哪个帐篷里做些让人发指的事情，达米安特意挑在布鲁斯去找食物的时候，只是他没想到布鲁斯会这么快跟过来。他轻而易举的把那堆想要把他压在地上的难民打倒，全然不像是营养不良的流浪汉。

“抱歉啊，达米安，我打断了你的乐子。”

布鲁斯这次的确是生气了，他轻蔑的看着达米安手里的小铁片，是的，达米安就想用这样生锈的东西去跟别人打架，如果可以，他能割破这里所有人的喉咙。

“你知道就行了。”

他很不爽这个父亲，达米安愤愤的丢下铁块，但他同时也很习惯的要去跟布鲁斯离开，他不明白这是什么毛病，可布鲁斯没有让小瘸腿这样努力走路，他抱起达米安，回去他们的帐篷。

“不要这样了，达米安，我会担心。”

“可我很厉害。”

达米安没有什么能表现的，但他不觉得自己说的是大话。

“总有意外，达米安…”

布鲁斯后怕一般把他的儿子抱得更紧，达米安在那个大怀抱里思考，他觉得布鲁斯说的应该是别的事情。

但这种事情显然会有第二次，达米安的抢劫就这样被布鲁斯阻止而未遂，事情不应该有三，布鲁斯有些严肃的蹲下来跟达米安说话。

“你想要有钱吗？”

他朝他的儿子询问。

“对。”

达米安试探回答。

“那你要跟我回去过更好的生活吗。”

他要揭露什么隐藏的秘密吗，达米安在分析，可他下意识的快速抗拒。

“不！”

那是厌恶的，痛苦的，抵触的，十分不情愿的。

“我只想这样…”

当个小流浪汉，又丑又脏，这样漫无天日的恶心生活……达米安直觉他一开始的流浪就是他一个人的，这个突然出来的父亲究竟是怎么回事？！

“你不是我的父亲！”  
他快速的离开布鲁斯的范围，那个称呼让他厌恶得不行，达米安整张脸都皱在一起，他突然的感觉到头昏脑胀，那股神经的不快让他吐了出来，布鲁斯没想到会这样的，他只是打算稍微的刺激一下达米安，他甘愿陪他的儿子流浪两个月，就是希望达米安能回忆一切。那是让他痛苦的极力的想要避免的事情，可布鲁斯就要让达米安回忆起来，他不是个好父亲，可他会让达米安看清楚自己。  
达米安掐着脖子，喉咙呕吐不出更多东西，昨天布鲁斯带来的过期面包不多，他完全没有吃饱，而今天也没有去垃圾桶寻找食物，他似乎习惯了这种饥饿状态，只是他的胃还在痉挛。  
“我是你的父亲。“  
布鲁斯再次重复他想要抓住达米安，可以意外的是这个小孩攻击了他，自从发现达米安在流浪后，他从未看过他的儿子施展他以往的暴力手段，布鲁斯接过了这一击的拳头，接着便是连续的踢踹，罗宾轻巧的身体能让他弹跳很高，布鲁斯抓住了他的伤脚把他倒吊起来，达米安实在没有力气，他头疼，胃部空空，这两个月根本没吃过像样的东西以及疏于锻炼，还在受伤，他打不过布鲁斯，这让他很丧气。  
“你肯定不是我父亲！”  
达米安还在恶狠狠的威胁，他被放了下来后往后退去，直直的盯着布鲁斯。  
“我熟悉你的招式！”  
他能躲过那个手的，可他转不过来了。  
“你教的我！”  
对，他隐约想起布鲁斯说过这个事情。  
“你是我的指导者！我肯定跟你有过争执！”  
所以我才会厌恶这个男人，达米安懂得布鲁斯那种示弱的谦卑态度。  
“一定是你的错！”  
是的，达米安从不认为自己会有错误，这个名叫布鲁斯的指导者肯定对他做过了什么事情，所以他才会想这样怒气冲冲的离家出走，达米安确信他曾是个优渥的人，他观察过自己，与平民窟的人有种格格不入的区别。  
“对。”  
布鲁斯承认了一切，他看着达米安的脸，可对方还是没能回忆起来的样子，只是他的本能都在，他教出来的小侦探，布鲁斯总能为达米安骄傲。  
可聊天却突然开始沉寂，达米安在抗拒询问矛盾的事情，他，一点都不想知道发生了什么，他秉承着一开始的念头。达米安只想当个小流浪汉，这或许代表了逃避以及不相干，他刚才吼出来的推断完全就是下意识的话。  
“…别跟着我。”  
达米安觉得有些腻烦，他满心都是无由来的凌乱情绪，他很饿，他打定主意要去抢劫从汉堡王带着套餐出来的人。  
“我必须跟着你，达米安，我不放心。”  
“你这完全不是赎罪的态度！”  
达米安知道布鲁斯那种无端的道德观，他不喜欢这样的人，要气呼呼一瘸一拐的离开，可布鲁斯就跟在他后面。  
不管了，达米安不想管了，他直冲冲的走去商业区，身上的邋遢让一些人躲开了他，达米安没有理会，他很迅速的拿走路边报纸摊上还没被收起来的硬币，夹在食指与中指之间，他找到目标了，一个捧着儿童套餐的胖子。  
布鲁斯总能在一切都要完成的时候阻止他，达米安被整个的抱了起来，他气急了的咬上了布鲁斯的手臂，成年男人很快就把他抱去了商铺之间的暗巷里，他等达米安咬得牙齿都酸了才放开他。  
“你想要那个？”  
布鲁斯没换他快要被咬下肉的手，达米安的牙齿被他的血弄得粉粉的。  
“我饿死了。”  
这个小孩说话还是那么冲，可布鲁斯习惯了，他把他从怀里放下然后惯性的亲吻他的额头，接着便往餐馆走去。  
“如果你喜欢那个，我能给你拿来。”  
布鲁斯没叮嘱让他不要离开的话，达米安也有些妥协的站在那里，他对他的导师有种别致的过度依赖，达米安早就发现他对布鲁斯的命令会下意识的遵循。他感觉他是他曾经养的狗。  
时间不慢，布鲁斯很快就回来了，他捧着一个纸袋，里面全是满满的食物。  
“我有给你拿玩具盒。”  
达米安对那个不感兴趣，他扯开汉堡的包装纸就吃起来了。  
“我以为你…你可是素食主义者…”  
布鲁斯在寻找食物的时候会照顾达米安的饮食习惯，他以为他的儿子不爱吃肉。  
“我知道，我不爱吃这个。”  
他只是单纯的被味道吸引了，味道没有想象的那么好，可他现在很冷，能量消耗过大，再不吃点什么东西他感觉自己要低温症。  
布鲁斯像是想起什么事情，他有种往衣服暗袋掏出刀叉的冲动，可他没有，也没有带，只是坐在达米安旁边跟他一起粗鲁的嚼着汉堡。  
“太幼稚了。”  
达米安吃得不多，或许他还没长到需要吃下三个汉堡的年纪，他甚至还没开始青春期，玩具的盒子吸引了他，布鲁斯看着达米安从里面蝙蝠侠的玩具。  
“这是蝙蝠侠…”  
达米安在街边的过期报纸有看到过这个家伙的情报，他皱着眉头不满看着这个黑漆漆的家伙，粗糙的手办让他不高兴。  
“无趣。”  
在布鲁斯的目光里，达米安把玩具扔了回去。

【tbc】  
流浪汉父子后续

（瞎掰瞎掰）

（虽然这篇我根本没打算脑后续）

（为了开车）

 

米完全不想称呼布鲁斯为父亲，他还在郁闷早上的时期，今天是他们去公共收费浴室清洗的日子，因为米腿上有伤，他们必须保持一定的干净。

米的伤的没有一大片皮肤。

在后面h的时候新长出来突兀的小粉肉会很嫩很可爱。

 

米是因为布鲁斯选择了拯救…一个，别人家的小孩，布鲁斯称赞过（不想拉踩别的角色），他在之前失忆的时候打算收养的，米米一直记着。

反正他那时候直接把大腿扯烂自己跑出来要离爸爸远远的，敌人还没解决，他遭遇毒雾跟脑部撞击，

妈妈救回来，爸爸来找宝宝遭遇嫌恶。

妈妈讨厌宝宝这个软弱样子打算强制洗脑，洗到一半太疼了跑掉了，于是就是那样一个，小流浪汉的生活，布鲁斯阻止塔利亚的势力，他知道达米安那种恶毒的不甘，想他慢慢接受。

达米安在清洗的时候有看到别的情色服务，他询问布鲁斯带着他是不是有这点动机。

“你看着就精神不正常，布鲁斯。”

爸爸否认了宝宝，但是又不肯让宝宝自己生活。

 

（后面怎么能开车再想想ing……  
brudami

 

（流浪汉父子后续猜想）

 

 

“…你记起来。”

“对。”

布鲁斯才发现这个问题，他似乎已经沉浸在这种虚假又不道德的关系里，达米安是狡猾的，自私的，他把曾经的自己收敛好，以此去要求他的父亲。

“…我们回去吧…”

懊悔，不，他没有时间，布鲁斯停职了半年蝙蝠侠，足够了。

“你回去吧。”

达米安知道他们总会离别，正如他那时候疯狂的想要与布鲁斯发生关系，他以为他是他过大的情人，因为他的思想否认布鲁斯是个父亲。蝙蝠侠永远当不好父亲。

“你要跟我走。”

他陪伴达米安的目的，他希望他回去。

“我无法回去了，布鲁斯，我不再是罗宾，也无法继承奥古，我再也不是你的儿子了。”

达米安能积极，甚至是过激的去争取他想要的，他曾为那个位置付出过不少东西，可现在已经不重要了，一切都是因为蝙蝠侠，一切都是因为布鲁斯，他尊敬父亲而选择成为罗宾，爱戴蝙蝠侠而留在韦恩，他总想获得他父亲的注意力而努力做得更好，可他无法能得到他想要的，他只是想要跟布鲁斯生活，无论正义还是邪恶，但这个世界不允许，所以他放弃了，堕落要容易得多。

“你是我的儿子。”

他想割裂什么？又想要离开？他为什么就不能乖乖的在他身边当他的儿子呢。布鲁斯都要绝望了，他是阴翳复仇的化身，某些强制的计划在制定，他既神经质又冷静发疯，所以他才能如此坦然的接受达米安的诱惑。他的儿子想成为他的情人，他允许。

“我不是。布鲁斯，你永远无法达到我的要求，我们互相欺骗而永远无法信任，你只会把我裹在披风下而想要我顺从，而我努力想要引起你的注意力却无法如愿，你漠视我又在渴求亲情的时候想起我，我受够了你的自私自大冷漠了，这个情人游戏结束了，你离开吧。”

他们之间的问题十分严重，达米安放弃弥补了，他不想要了，纵使布鲁斯何等伟大，纵使蝙蝠侠的位置何其吸引，他不再想成为那个永远停留在父母死去的下水道的男孩的玩具了，他被告诉他能成为人，可布鲁斯却总是让他失望。

“我会带着你离开，达米安。”

那又如何。布鲁斯十分冷静，他总是那样的沉着，他知道那些事情，既然达米安被出生成为他的儿子，就该遭受这些。

“…不。”

该死的，达米安发现他似乎不太了解布鲁斯，他能感觉到危险

 

=================================

（排泄那篇

oooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooo

oooooooo

 

ooooo

o

ooo

布鲁斯那边：  
身体检查报告。

（因为谁也不相信，所以很勉强只让布鲁斯帮忙（威胁，威压

 

时间为4小时，所以还是储存有，那个时候达米安挣扎要离开，他知道那种感觉要来了，他无法控制，可是能预感，只是布鲁斯没有让他离开而去加固束缚按钮，他的手还按压在小孩的肚子上，虽然及时躲开了但是还是半边脸被溅射到。

“我摸到了。”

那个开关，布鲁斯这样说，丝毫不在意他脸上的液体，可达米安已经要哭出来了，他知道他永远会在布鲁斯面前低人一等了，那种很难面对的坎，但蝙蝠侠擦了擦脸后便又去看达米安；那种平静的眼让罗宾心惊，那是掌握了别人把柄的安然，他的眼睛里全是计算，即使他们双方都知道谁也不会利用这个把柄，可达米安还是害怕，他已经看到布鲁斯的全然计划了，这个男人什么也不在意，而是在迁就他的懦弱，布鲁斯会给他的儿子做心理辅导直到罗宾不再害羞，这些在这个男人眼里完全算不了什么。

达米安隐约找回他被蝙蝠侠吸引的那种感觉，那是他未来必须去继承的东西。即使铲除别的活障碍物。

（略

 

塔利亚那边：

困惑还在解决中，只是他完全不想面对刺客联盟的人，他直觉因为他的冷漠而有被惩罚的内鬼报复，只是现在还不好伸手去塔利亚那边，布鲁斯在慢慢渗透，而达米安则负责解决他被五亿酬金吸引来的杀手们。  
“怎么不杀了他们。”  
罗宾知道塔利亚来了，只是他正压抑着呼吸，他知道那种时刻来了。该死的总不会条好时候。  
“出去！”  
地上的人全部陷入昏迷，这个小地方只有母亲与儿子两个人。  
“我隐约的到一点信息，达米安。”  
塔利亚靠近了，她能听到达米安急迫的心跳，这个被训练好的小刺客此时陷入了什么麻烦，他僵硬站在原地，面具之后是紧紧看着塔利亚的眼。  
“我知道的，达米安。”  
女人的声音轻佻又暧昧，她戏谑的看着她的儿子，死而复生后还是如此的小不点，大侦探为之自豪的罗宾，曾经的亚历山大正如同无法控制自己排泄的婴儿，脚底下在露着着尿液。  
“你看，你如此可笑，可我也曾错过你的尿床时刻，达米安，你愿意在人前排泄都不来我这边？或许我可以帮助你找到那个家伙然后报复。”  
“…我能自己找到…”  
罗宾的声音简直就是从喉咙里撕出来，他低着头，满是黑暗跟羞耻，他发誓他真的会找到那个害他如此难堪的人——  
“布鲁斯不会让你杀了他，正式你的奥古之心，达米安。”  
戈雅泰女在诱惑着杀戮，在达米安反应而来的时候，他被对方先手打倒在地。  
“你！——”  
母亲没有留手，少年的头颅无法承受成人的力道，达米安忍着那股脑震荡的头晕，想要快速受身拉开距离，却又被塔利亚踹开了力气。  
“你变弱了，my son，你看看你，懦弱不堪，在大众的面前排泄你的不堪，十三岁的不详年龄，把多余的心思用在懊恼烦躁，你该注意的是你的世界伟业，拥有征服之名的达米安。”  
她又把正要爬起来的达米安踹翻。  
“别分心，我真的的需要剪了你的翅膀。”  
鹅妈妈要处理她的宝宝的湿裤子，只是塔利亚的脸满是不屑，她厌恶看着她的杰作，却又因为看到达米安的耻辱的一面而觉得痛快，塔利亚似乎回到培养基的时候，她想着要培养一个什么，强大的，听话的，继承她的伟业的。在后来她才知道她不过想要条狗。  
“来吧，达米安，回来成为亚历山大吧。”  
她终于把那条碍事的裤子扯下来了，多功能腰带里的东西被拉开一地，尿湿的罗宾裤，连同里面的内裤被扔到另一边，达米安在十岁的时候还是会因为母亲闯入他的洗澡房间而遮掩的男孩，此时他也并没有大多少，还在努力的把罗宾服的下摆去挡他的下身，父亲与母亲皆是神经病，达米安满是眩晕的脑子里只想杀了他们。  
“我…拒绝…”  
好吧，显然父亲要比母亲好上那么点。  
“连膀胱都控制不了的孩子啊…”  
她踩上了罗宾的肚子，达米安的手还在上面被连带了，肚皮被挤压得疼痛，连同没有神经的肠子也在颤抖，他哀嚎了声，男孩年轻沙哑的惨叫在这里无限放大。  
“你没有资格选择。”  
塔利亚想要把达米安膀胱的东西给踩踏干净，挡在小鸟上的红色衣服被濡湿了一小块，遍什么也没有了，达米安被她踩得喘不过气，又要遭受母亲的神经质的做法，她连衣服也不允许他穿了。  
“你的小丑戏服沾了你的尿液，达米安，是时候把这些伪善恶臭的东西脱下来了。”  
赤裸的男孩被塔利亚捏着脖子而丧失力气，他软绵绵的任由他的母亲摆布，他被包裹进奥古的绿毯里，塞进了棺材，被带去塔利亚的沙漠里。  
在蝙蝠侠赶到的时候，他只得到了地上的罗宾衣服，而上面的尿液还未干透。

（…………  
（……  
（妈呀我在写啥

===============  
（一个关于受伤故事这样）

（lof河蟹了我，很sad

brudami

布鲁斯丢了他的儿子。达米安被小丑弄坏了脑袋，他的手还在流血，浑身的衣服被极限打斗弄得破破烂烂，小孩里满眼都是恐惧，他尖叫的跑出这个鬼地方。

他是在三天后醒来才知道这个事情。

最先恢复的提姆在附近找到几个带血的手印，他在监控里找到小孩的片段，对方看起来满脸惊恐，眼睛睁得大大的在躲避镜头。除了能判断出他还没离开哥谭城之外，便不知所踪。达米安即使是疯掉了，也还有他的本能。

蝙蝠侠行动了，他就连白日里都在巷子里走动，去调查被打倒下的人，带血的地方，他去寻找情报，可达大部分的人都说他们只看到一个类似小孩子的身影，对方比幽灵还要快，偶尔能听到几声藏不住的泣音。

达米安一定是吓坏了。

布鲁斯快要疯了，他唯一的儿子被弄得神智不清，他才十岁，身上还带着伤，惊恐的躲藏着没有可以休息的地方，已经要五天了，他害怕达米安伤口的恶化，那里被钢条刺破，深可见骨。

还有什么，他强迫自己冷静，最近没有关于食物的盗窃，也没有别的怪异报案，达米安也会饥饿，他需要另一个方向。

大量的带着监视器食物几乎被填充整个城市的巷子的垃圾桶里，布鲁斯在东城得到警报，他飞奔而去，看到在最阴暗潮湿的地方里，达米安在垫着脚，伸手去够垃圾桶的顶端。

无法用言语描述布鲁斯的心情，他只能快速的抓住达米安，在对方袭击的时候也不还手，这个被养得精致的孩子现在糟糕得要命，他浑身脏兮兮的，衣不裹体，因为被拖到太阳底下在疯狂的尖叫哭泣，小丑的恐惧还在，而他却没有神智去对抗了。

可怜的达米安，他被清洗干净打上镇定剂，手臂的伤口被挑出脓包跟虫卵，那些大小不一的伤口被细致护理，布鲁斯坐在病床前，双眼放空，他的脑子里没有想什么，里面全是一片的黑暗。

（大概就是…小疯子护理啊啊啊…我挺萌这种的（捂脸

【各种后续在我脑子里环绕…容易受到惊吓扑向爸爸怀里的宝宝，因为尖叫过度沙哑的喉咙，哭太多所以要被捂住眼睛，每晚都会被噩梦吓得睡不着需要被抱着被哄什么的（脑子多到炸掉了然后没写出来啊啊啊】

================

（疯米米的父子那个

“噢…噢…”

达米安安静很多了，他不再尖叫苦恼，担忧他嗓子被毁的布鲁斯放心了一些，可仅此一些。

因为达米安还在痛苦。他似乎回到不被允许喊痛的时候，这个孩子被压抑软弱，他时常躲在自己房间里，觉得不安的时候便会这样叫上两声。

“噢…”

听着似懊恼又似不安，达米安时常这样叹息着，他困惑的坐在床上，捂着自己的肚子。因为他不会说痛，他只能发出这样的声音。

布鲁斯掀开那里的衣服，小孩的身体上还拥有那种孩子可爱的弧度，挺着一个小肚子，上面有个淤青，那是达米安在做噩梦的时候朝外逃跑被磕到的，他还摸摸他的脚踝，那里疼得要命，被扭伤的感觉可不怎么好。

“噢…”

他看向布鲁斯，朝男人哀嚎，他不知道这是谁，这个男人一次又一次的把他抓回来这里，他有些害怕，但又有些依赖。因为他偶尔会陪他睡觉。这个地方又大又冷，达米安都要害怕极了。

===========

一切的终结直到达米安不再恐惧他的噩梦。

“你还好吗。”

“我很好，父亲，我向你汇报。”

他说出那些埋藏在他的血管里神里脑子里舌头下的东西，肮脏窸窸窣窣的从身体里的每个角陆续出来，达米安在告诉，他说起他第一次的杀人，说起他对他忠诚仆人的漠视，一大堆因为他的自私而死去的无辜者，说起他如何得到歌利亚。

“我还梦到您，以及他们抛弃了我，一些曾经发生过的事情上我做出的错误选择，后果被无端的放大，可我却没能去面对。”

他现在说到了现在。

“但我能克服了，父亲，我不需要被关在这里了，我神智正常，头脑清晰，我能继续当回我的罗宾了，或许你还需要做些别的测试？”

“…不……”

最让人担忧的事情成真了，布鲁斯简直要无法抑制他手指的颤抖，他满脸冷汗，面前用手捂着脸。

达米安把他对一切的感情给剥夺了。

（大概是那种，如果我要不承受这种痛苦，那么我必须剥离这种角色，达米安剥离了儿子的角色，远离被抛弃的噩梦，但也失去对布鲁斯的感情。

所以布鲁斯又要继续培养父子感情去了。）

也不算be？

============================


End file.
